


Growing Up too Fast (and how it hurts)

by Nebulapaws



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulapaws/pseuds/Nebulapaws
Summary: Ron and Hermione have really only been married for a mere two years. They decided to marry early-- you never know when the world will throw another Voldmort at you-- and Ron begins to worry.





	Growing Up too Fast (and how it hurts)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little drabble I wrote because I was bored and waiting for orientation to end. I really hope you guys enjoy! <3

A soft _click! _and a gentle creak was all it took to make Hermione freak out.

Ron didnt even mean it half the time. He just, at times, caught her off guard. She knew his scars didn't heal-- just like hers-- but she couldn't help thinking he was probably feeling better than she was. 

Of course, she was wrong, but she didn't really know that.

He drifted close to her and lowered her subconsciously raised arm, and pressed a comforting kiss to her cheek. "Shh, its just me," 

She sighed. "I know," 

He looked sadly at her, as if her resignation was damning to him. She knew it was something else. "Love, how're you feeling?"

_How are you feeling. Are you still getting those nightmares? _

_Terrible. Yes. _

_"_I'm fine, really" she added at the disbelieving face he pulled. _he doesnt need to know: its better that way._

He ran his hand gently through her thick curly brown hair, the way that never ceases to fail making her knees weak. 

"Love, I know you're lying," he replied softly. A blush dusted her caramel skin. _of course he knows._

"Darling-"

He shushed her with a pale finger, drawing her eyes to his intense ocean blue stare. "Tell me what's wrong," 

His voice was soft, but stern. He wasn't taking no for an answer. But she also wouldn't give herself up that easily. He knew that.

"I'm f-"

"You're not." A fact. He stated it like it was a fact, and deep down Hermione knew it was true.

She sighed deeply, resignation flooding in her like a breaking dam. She didn't notice her vision blur as tears welled up in her eyes. Her voice was quiet, barely a whisper. "I'm scared." 

Ron, only for a split second, looked taken aback. She nearly smiled at the warm look that split over his freckle dusted face. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and cupped her cheeks sweetly. "Darling, why are you scared? The war is over, and your parents are back-- we made sure of that--so why-" 

Hermione whimpered, both at the gentle gesture, his whispered breaths and the tears that prickled painfully at her eyes. She felt childish."I-I feel like....like I've g-grown too fast,"

Ron's quiet for a moment. She thought she had offended him for some off reason.

But the look on his face was pondering, like he was thinking of moving a pawn on a chestboard. 

His hand gently ran down her back, down to the small of her back. 

"Do you mean the war?" He asks tentatively. He continued when she flashed him a confused look, as his hand travelled back up to her shoulder, and he planted a kiss on her cheek now. 

"Mmmm yeah," she didn't notice her tears subsided a little. She groaned a bit when Ron kissed her neck. 

Not right now.

She gently pushed at his chest. He only looked back up at her. He was asking her to continue without acknowledging he was currenty driving her mad. 

"So you think we've grown up to fast?" He murmured, as if saying it would make it all true. He peppered her with kisses. 

"Ron, do you know how many times we've nearly died?"

"More times than I dare to count," 

"Children don't nearly die because grown men want them dead," 

"Sure they do," 

She stared at him. He eas smiling. _why? _"Ron-" 

"It doesn't make it better, however, love, we were doing the right thing. We were saving people like _You_. Part of the reason I ever agreed to do all those things is because of you, and how absolutely absurd it was." He lifted her arms and kissed her knuckles.The kisses felt as light as cotton. "What's past is the past, and despite us growing up "Too fast" it still shaped us into fine people," 

He kissed her on the lips, her arms were still trapped in his hand. It was gentle, and she allowed him to deepen the kiss, feeling warmth all over her body. 

He broke away and cupped her cheek, brushing her curly hair out of her face with his free hand. "You understand?" 

She nodded, and he drew away. She felt the loss almost immediately, and pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist. He didnt object.

"Thank you," she whispered softly. Ron stroked her hair absenty, humming an equally as quiet "you're welcome,"

"Now," Ron said suddenly. "Do you wanna have some hot chocolate with me? That usually makes me feel better," 

She smiled, just a tad bit more comforted, and twisted her arms so that he can be free of her awkward bearhug. "Theres nothing I want more" 

Plus, she always wondered what kissing someone after hot chocolate tasted like. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos really make writing these all the more fun!! Seriously. They boost my confidence and make me more inspired. Thank you so so much for reading <3
> 
> -nebula.


End file.
